


As Quiet as a Mouse

by sushisama



Series: Big Brother is Watching You [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, Over Protective Rufioh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram has a wonderful, albeit strange, boyfriend, Gamzee Makara.  The only thing is he's seventeen, and the clown is twenty-one.<br/>Not to mention an over-protective older brother, who would certainly kick him out if he finds him skulking around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Quiet as a Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request I got on tumblr. It was for Rufioh being an overprotective brother of Tavros, who doesn't like his boyfriend. The prompt was for them to have sex while keeping it on the low down from Rufioh.  
> Enjoy. }:D

 

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and the tapping at your window is starting to get too distracting to finish your homework. Whenever the wind would blow outside, a branch next to the window would rap on it all night, and the heavy rain tonight was just making it worse. It had been pretty sporadic before, but now it was constant, with some weird urgency that a tree shouldn't have. It was when your phone went off that you finally turned your attention from the paper you were working on.

You picked up the mobile, opening the text that simply read, < _yO, lEt Me In._ >

When you glance over at the window, you give a jump at the white face staring back at you. You hop out of your chair, rushing over to unlatch it and raise the glass. Rain drizzles in as a rather tall and lanky body crawls through the portal and onto your floor.

"Gamzee, what are you doing here?" you ask as you close the window.

"Wanted to see my Tavbro," he answers simply before standing up, shaking his head slightly, droplets flinging everywhere.

You turn to him, about to give him a serious look, when he pulls you to him, kissing you roughly. You tense up for only a second out of reaction before you put your arms around his neck loosely, standing on your toes to get at a better angle to kiss back. His wet arms are around you, holding you close and soaking the front of your clothes, and you can feel him smiling.

When he ends the kiss, he buries his face in your neck, sending a shiver down your spine as he nuzzles his wet nose on you. He gives you a tight squeeze before letting go a bit, keeping his hands on your hips, and you leave your arms around his neck. He's smiling lazily at you, and when you look him over, his eyes are red. 

You frown a little: you're not a fan of him being high. He normally tries not to do it around you, especially after you tried it a couple of times and couldn't get into it. But you can't deny you're happy to see him, it's been almost a month since you've gotten to spend any time with your boyfriend.

"I missed you, Gamz," you tell him, smiling lightly.

"Missed you, too, Tavbabe." He kisses your forehead before fully letting go of you.

He starts taking off his hoodie as you look out the window, checking the street for his car. "You didn't drive here, did you?"

You hear the wet thud of his jacket hitting the floor. "Don't worry, Karbro dropped this mother fucker off down the street." He wraps his tattooed arms around from behind, humming into your mohawk.

You still felt a little nervous. Your older brother Rufioh was home, and he would go berserk if he found Gamzee in your room again. To say he didn't like your boyfriend was an understatement. It didn't help that Gamzee was twenty-one when you were seventeen, and appearance-wise, he looked shady with all his tattoos and piercings. And then there was the clown paint. All in all, there was nothing about him Rufioh found redeeming, and the last time he'd caught him, he almost beat him up.

"You should have called, I would have met you some where," you say, putting your hands on top of his arms.

"Couldn't wait," he murmurs against the back of your neck. You shiver when you feel his tongue at the base of your hairline, the little piece of metal in the muscle cold against your flesh. "It's been too long, wanted to see my favourite mother fucker."

You turn around in his arms, leaning up to kiss his chin. You want to argue with him, to tell him he shouldn't be here, but when those dark eyes gaze into your honey ones, you know you're too happy he's here to give him any sort of lecture. "Just... try to keep it down, okay? I don't want Rufioh to kick you out again."

He leans in to kiss your cheek. "As you wish, Tav. I'll be quiet as a mother fucking mouse." He grins at you, his wet jet black hair framing his pierced face. "But, can Tavbro keep that miraculous mouth of his locked?"

"What do you--?"

He silences you with another kiss, holding you tight to him, picking you up a bit. You grip onto his wet shirt, opening your mouth when he bites your lip. He runs his tongue along the inside of your mouth, his tongue ring clinking against your teeth. He lifts you up completely, his hands holding onto your thighs as he brings you to your bed, dropping you on your back.

The kiss is getting more heated when you feel his cold hand sneak under your shirt. You shudder again, before grabbing his hand and pulling it away from you. He pulls back, giving you a confused look.

"You're all wet, Gam." He grins at your words, and you roll your eyes. "Not like that. Let me get you a towel to dry off, so you don't get the covers all wet."

He shrugs as he gets off you, giving you room to stand. "Whatever you want, mother fucker."

You get off the bed and make your way to the door, before giving a glance back at him. He's about to sit down on the mattress, but with a pointed look, he gives a lopsided smile and sits in the middle of the floor. You leave your room, closing the door behind you as you cross the hall to the bathroom you share with your brother.

You're quick to grab a couple of towels from the linen closet, but you stop on your way out when you glance at yourself in the mirror. There's a long streak of white along your neck and splotches of it on your face from Gamzee's running face paint. You take a wash cloth from the towel rack, spending a few moments to rinse it all off. After disposing of the evidence in the hamper (thankfully it was your chore to wash the towels), you head back to your room.

So in your own world, still excited to see Gamzee, you almost run into your brother's back, not noticing him right outside your door. You halt just as he turns around, his hand still on the knob of your door, giving you an odd look.

"Why do you have those?" Rufioh asks, nodding to the towels in your hand. "And why are you so wet?"

"Oh! Umm," you stutter, hiding the linen behind your back, as if it would do anything. "I spilt some pop on myself and the carpet." You hoped he would buy it, but you weren't the best at lying. You decide deflection would be the best method here. "What, umm, what were you doing up here? I thought you were watching the game?"

He looks you ever, an eyebrow raised. You wonder if he's going to call you on your fib, but instead he says, "I kinda swore I heard something."

"Well, I have been up here--"

"No, I mean, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

A nervous laugh escapes you. "I was, um, on the phone?"

He furrows his brow a little. "It sounded like someone was in there with you."

"There's no one but me and my books," you insist.

"You need a break, bro," he says, turning the knob and opening the door some. "I'll chill with you a bit, then you can go back to it."

"Rufioh, hold up," you try to get his attention.

He's already got the door open before he gives you a look. "What?"

"Ummm, is, uh, is dad going to be home tonight?"

He looks back in your room, scanning the area. He doesn't even look at you when he replies, "Nah, he's working late again." He gives the room one last glance before turning back to you. "What did you want to do for dinner?"

You shrug. "I'm not really all that hungry."

"How about I get a pizza, and you just get some slices when you're up to it?"

You nod, smiling lightly. "That sounds great. Can we get sausage?"

He reaches out to ruffle your mohawk. "Sure thing, bro. We can still hang out, if you want."

You shake your hand, effectively getting his hand off your head. "That's okay, I still got some breath in me before I need a break."

He regards you a moment, throwing one more glance over his shoulder at your room before shrugging. "If you say so. Come downstairs if you change your mind, we'll watch a movie or something." He pats your shoulder as he passes you on his way down the hall.

"Yeah, okay," you call after him. You watch as he descends the stairs, waiting until he was fully out of view before letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You quickly stepped into your room, wondering how your brother had missed your boyfriend. You looked around, but you didn't see him, his hoodie wasn't even in the middle of the floor anymore.

You almost jump out of your skin when wet and cold arms wound around your shoulders. You turned around quickly to Gamzee's grinning face, and he was holding tight to you.

"Gamzee," you say in a low voice, "where were you?"

"Absconded behind the door when I heard that mother fucker start talking."

You were thankful for his quick thinking, who knows what Rufioh would have done if he found Gamzee. "You know, if he had caught you..."

Gamzee chuckles as he leans in to give you a quick kiss. "But he didn't."

You smile lightly, kissing him on the cheek. "No, he didn't." As he leans in to kiss you again, you throw a towel around his head. You chuckle, the only part of his face visible his mouth and the smeared make-up. He smirks before gripping onto it, drying his hair off vigorously. You sit down on your bed while he runs the towel over his face and body, wiping off almost all of the white.

When he's done, Gamzee throws the towel to the floor. He looks at his shirt, grabbing the edge and squeezing, water dripping on the floor. He shrugs and removes the garment, tossing it to the towel. You turn away, blushing slightly. You had seen him naked a couple of times, but you still get embarrassed just thinking about him without clothes, not to mention actually seeing it.

Gamzee pulls your attention back to him when he gets on his knees in front of you, crossing his arms over your legs. Even like this, he's so tall he only has to lean up a bit to kiss you. You run a hand through his damp hair as his lips gently move against yours. He runs a hand over your shirt, pushing it up so he can touch your stomach. You mewl against his mouth as you flinch at his light movements.

He bites your lower lip, and you open your mouth for him to run his tongue against yours. His other hand moves to the button on your pants, undoing it and your zipper in almost no time at all. When his hand gets inside your boxers, cold against your flaccid member, you pull away.

"W-what are you...?"

"This mother fucker's in the mood for some sausage, too," he says with a vicious grin.

Before you can say anything else, he has you completely exposed, and his mouth on your growing length. You gasp when you feel the metal in his mouth run along you. He's quick to move up and down you, and it doesn't take long for your erection to become full in his wet heat.

"Oh, oh, god, Gamzee..." You bite your knuckle to hold back your moan as he hums against you. His hands are on your hips, keeping you study as he goes along. You take a handful of his hair, gripping it tightly.

While bobbing up and down on your member, Gamzee takes the hem of your pants and removes them completely, along with your boxers. You give no resistance when he pushes you on your back with one hand, the other taking over for his mouth to stroke you as he pulls back some. He pulls on your hips so your rear is over the edge of the bed, and he licks one of his fingers before his mouth returns to your length.

You grip the sheets tightly when you feel the digit poking at your entrance. You will yourself to relax, knowing that it'll be easier if you do. The last time Gamzee had gone down on you, he had tried this, and you found you liked it a lot when he fingered you while his mouth was on you. It led you to other thoughts, what else you would like him to do to you.

You had talked about sex a few times now, and Gamzee had always said you were in complete control of that part of your relationship. It all depended on when you were ready, since it would be your first time. And when his finger was inside of you, pumping in time with his mouth, you were left to wonder if sex would be much different than this. You always figured it would be better, at least that's what your best friend Dave said. It was amazing, and, if you were really into the person you were doing it with, it was better than any hand job, blow job, fingering, everything.

It took a great deal of will to sit up, threading your fingers through his messy black locks to try and stop him. "Gamzee, w-wait."

He stopped, his mouth still around you and a finger still buried deep within you. He looked up at you, a questioning look in his eyes. He slowly came off your length so he could address you, "Everything okay, Tavbabe?"

"I, um..." Your face must have been red as you look for the words to tell him what you want. "I... I think I'm... ready to, uh, you know..."

He looks up at you, his face turning somewhat serious. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that would make you upset with this mother fucker."

You nod slowly. "I'm... I'm sure, I want to do it." You smile softly. "With you."

His smile is large but not quite his grin when he removes his finger from you, leaning up to kiss you, slow and soft. He pulls away to look you in the again. "If my mother fucker is sure... But now? I mean, I thought I'd make it special for my Tavbro, something romantic and all that."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, a little bit, yeah, the first time has its unmiraculous moments."

"Then why make the first time romantic? If it's going to hurt, why celebrate it?" You lean in to nuzzle his neck. "Shouldn't we just get through it, won't it make the next time better?"

You had been putting a lot of thought into this. You had talked to Dave, found out everything, and it was the conclusion you'd come to: get done with the first time, then enjoy the next time.

Gamzee wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as he kissed the side of your head. "Then next time, I'll have candles and all that shit, okay?"

You nod against his throat before pulling back to kiss him. He returns the kiss, running his pierced tongue along yours as he tugged at your shirt. You broke away for only a moment to lift your arms up as he takes off your shirt. You spend the next few moments kissing passionately as you both readjust on the bed, so your head is on the pillow and he's leaning over you. He moves down your face to your neck, nipping and kissing, his hand on your length again as he strokes you slowly.

You reach down between your bodies, getting at his belt, and quickly undoing it. He stops for a moment, sitting up to unzip his pants while toeing off his shoes. In only a few more moments he's just as naked as you, and you can see all the tattoos covering his arms, chest, and hips. His piercings glinted in the light of your overhead lamp, from the one in his lip to all the ones in his ears, ending with the one on his right nipple. He was such a drastic contrast to you, who was too afraid of needles to even get one earring, nonetheless a tattoo or anything. It was by fluke you two met, and even more luck that brought you together.

Despite all that, you couldn't think of anyone else you'd rather be with in this moment.

Gamzee takes your legs, looping them behind his back as he lifts your hips up a bit. He leans over you, kissing your nose. "I'll do what I can to make this miracles, Tavbabe. It's going to hurt like a bitch at first, though."

You take one of his hands, lacing your fingers together. "I know. I trust you, Gamzee."

He smiles before locking his lips onto yours. You take a deep inhale when the finger from before returns to your entrance, entering you without warning. He pumps in and out of you, his kiss turning slightly rough as he slides another finger into you. You force yourself to relax around the odd feeling of him stretching the area, and it isn't long before the burn turns into something more pleasant.

He's swallowing your moans at this point, and you hope you aren't as loud as you think you're being. You whine when he removes his fingers, feeling oddly empty. He lifts himself off you, sitting up a bit. He grins a little.

"You mind getting me ready for this miracle?" he asks, suggestively looking between you and his erection.

You nod slightly before sitting up to lean forward, taking him into your mouth. He runs a hand through your mohawk as you swirl your tongue all over him, making sure he's slick. He makes a sound low in his throat, an appreciative tone, and he murmurs something sweet nothings as you move. After a few moments, you pull back, looking up at him.

"Is that good...?" you ask.

He nods. "Mother fucking perfect."

He cups the side of your face as he kisses you softly, laying you back down. You wrap your legs around him again, lifting enough that you can feel him at your hole. He takes a hold of your hips, stopping right as his tip is about to enter you. He looks at you again, a serious look on his face.

"Is my mother fucker sure?"

You smile at him. "I'm sure."

Gamzee hesitates a moment longer before he starts pushing into you, steady and slow. You grip the sheets at the sting, and you think how it's different than his fingers. It's thicker and it burns along the way he's going in. You groan when he's half way in, and he covers your mouth with one of his calloused hands.

"Shh," he whispers, leaning down so he can kiss your forehead. "We don't need your brother walking in on the miracle, do we?" he asks with a grin. You shake your head. He leans in until his neck is within reach. When he removes his hand, you latch onto his throat, your groan muffled by his flesh as he goes the rest of the way in you.

He's still as he's buried within you, nuzzling the side of your head. You sigh, a wave of pleasure going through you when you finally relax. It still hurt, but there was something else now, and, god, it felt good.

"Ready?" he asks.

You nod against him. He moves out until only his tip is in you before moving back in, faster than before. He starts a rhythm, moving slowly in and out of you. When he starts to go faster, you throw your head back, a moan coming out of you unbidden. He covers your mouth with his, hungrily taking your cries of pleasure. He's a little rougher as he goes, growling into the kiss.

You wrap your arms around his back, scratching down his shoulder blades as he picks up the pace. The pain is ebbing away almost completely, replaced by something wonderful, and you want to shout, but you know you can't. You substitute your screams for moving to his shoulder, biting hard.

You hear Gamzee chuckle, and before you can ask, he's whispering in your ear, "I know what would be real miracles."

"What do you--"

He grabs the back of your thighs, tilting you a different way as he came at you from another angle. He covers your mouth just as you're about to scream, the spot he hit in you making you see stars. He continues to rock against you, hitting you in the same spot over and over. He winces as you bite down on his hand, looking for anything to muffle yourself.

"Fuck, Tav, you're so tight," he grunts. He keeps his hand over your mouth, despite how deep your teeth must be in the edge of his palm. "God, I'm going to... ngh, fuck, can I..." His words are starting to blend together, too lost in your haze and the coil in the bit of your stomach unwinding to really hear him. He asks you a question, something about inside, and you nod without thinking. You just don't want him to stop, not when you're so close to your peek.

It only takes a few more thrusts before your toes curl in, and you think he's going to bleed from your nails down his back as you release with a muffled yell, coating your stomachs. He removes his hand, covering your mouth with his, digging his fingers into your hips as he gives you a few more hard thrusts. He buries himself deep within you before groaning into your mouth, spilling his seed along your insides.

He rests his forehead against yours as you both spend several moments catching your breath. He finally pulls out of you, laying on his side next to you. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you tight to him as he lays kisses all over your face and neck.

"How's my mother fucker feeling?"

You gave it a thought. There was a dull ache along your backside, and you wonder how long that will last. "A little sore, but... really, really good." You nuzzle his chest, smiling. "Was it... was it good for you?"

"I don't think there's every been anything more miraculous in this mother fucker's life."

"...other than the next time, right?" you ask, playfully.

He nuzzles into your mohawk, snickering. "Other than next time."

You both lay there for a while, cuddling, until your brother knocks on the door, telling you that pizza had arrived. You acknowledged him, telling him you'd come to get it when you could. He thankfully left after that, not asking to come in or anything.

You fall asleep, not really caring about eating, too happy to be in Gamzee's arms. It isn't until the morning that you wake up again, and you smile when he's still with you, the covers tight around you both. He isn't awake, and you take advantage of it, kissing him along the neck and chest. He opens his eyes when you tug lightly at his nipple ring with your teeth.

He pulls you up to him, grinning as he kisses you. He rolls on top of you, his morning erection rubbing against yours. "Want to have another round of miracles?" he asks.

You're about to answer when there's a knock on the door. You get out of bed quickly, putting your boxers on as you go to answer it, opening it just enough to see your brother.

"Morning," you say, smiling nervously. You can hear Gamzee moving around behind you, and you hope he can't hear it.

"Hey, bro, dad was wondering if you wanted to go out with us today?" he asks.

You nod. "Sure, just give me a moment?"

"Yeah, just don't take too long."

"Be down in a few," you say, closing the door. You look back, and Gamzee already has all his clothes on.

Gamzee walks over to you, cupping your face for a kiss. "I'll go ahead and abscond, let you get your family time on, okay?"

You nod, kissing his cheek. "Text you later, okay?"

He kisses your forehead. "Mother fucker looks forward to it." He pulls you in for one last hug before opening your window to sneak out the same way he had come in last night. "Love you, Tavbabe."

You smile wide at him. "Love you, too, Gamz."

He's gone without another word, and you close the window behind him. You start getting ready, and it's then that you find his hoodie still on the floor, still slightly damp. You smile as you pick it up, hugging it slightly. You ut it on without thinking. You'll get it back to him later. For now, you're going to enjoy the smell of your boyfriend wrapped around you.

**Author's Note:**

> After this one, I got more prompts, so there's more to this story I'll be posting shortly! <3


End file.
